Noise and Kisses
by Reealifin
Summary: Another Reno & Yuffie fic. They tried once, and it didn't work out. A chance meeting lets them try again. Some things just aren't meant to be....or are they? Chappie 3 UP! 8905
1. The Starting Line

Well, i'm back for a third story. This one is the result of a coffee high at 1 in the morning I actually think that this one might be rather good...well at least its better than the other crap i've written. um yeah, read and review!

Disclaimer: If I owned FFVII, do you think i'd be sitting here writing fanfiction for it? I think not.

And lastly, the title for this is also the title of my favorite song by a band called The Used.

One last thing. If theres any spacing issues or something, its a result of this stupid thing that fanfiction does and i should not be held responsible. The weird editing thing is just SO very evil...

* * *

The cold wind chilled him to the bone as he trudged through the streets of Junon. 

He pulled his navy blue jacket tighter around him and shivered while the breeze played tricks with his bright red hair. His emerald green Mako eyes looked wearily up to the night sky, where clouds had begun to gather.

"It's too damn _cold_ in this town," he mumbled as he continued walking down block after block of dark, empty houses.

He didn't want to go home to the apartment he shared with his two co-workers, because he knew they would be making out for most of the night, but he also didn't want to go to the bar, because he had already gotten kicked out.

So he walked, and thought.

He thought about a lot of things, including what he used to be, and how there was no way he could make up for all the things he did in his previous job. He thought about his dead boss, and of the fate of his rivals. Most of all, he thought about what he had lost.

He looked up once more as the season's first snowflakes began to fall.

* * *

She ran. 

She ran as fast as she could, but still her pursuers were catching up to her.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good _idea_," she thought, as she turned down alleyway after alleyway, street after street.

But still, she had managed to pull off something no other materia thief could boast. She had completely stolen Avalanche's materia twice! That was a feat deserving of the history books, she figured.

Seeing as how she had been slowly falling away from the rest of Avalanche, stealing their materia would either bring the ninja closer to the other group members, or completely alienate the rest of Avalanche from her life.

She didn't have a problem with either option.

When it began to snow, she inwardly started cursing, knowing that the conditions would barely improve her mood right now.

She stopped for a quick breath, then started running again.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, he had, in truth, only two serious relationships. 

The first one he didn't like to think about much, although a burning hatred for Rufus was left over from that. The white cloaked man had made him end his fiancée's life, and had also drawn the two twin scars on each of the red head's cheekbones, leaving an everlasting reminder.

The second relationship he thought about every day, and continually tried to fill the ninja shaped hole in his heart. He remembered that he had done something wrong when he was drunk, and then she packed and left him, leaving nothing but a memory.

Looking back, he wished that she had stayed.

* * *

As she ran through the delicate white snow, she thought about how the Avalanche members would come to her rescue if she ever needed them, but none of them had really loved her.

Only he had done that.

She had thought back to that relationship at least five times a day, remembering how his red hair tickled her when she hugged him, and how he always knew when she was upset. Yes, he was a good boyfriend, but he had his faults.

The booze, the cigarettes, the mood swings.

Eventually she couldn't take it anymore when he came home drunk with lipstick on his face and phone numbers written all over his body. As usual, he was drunk.

She just packed up and left without saying anything the next morning.

* * *

He stopped and leaned up against a street light, casually sticking his tongue out to try and catch a snowflake. 

In fact, he was so absorbed in what he was doing, he never noticed the running figure that crashed into him, sending them both down in a tangle of arms and legs.

* * *

She kept running and thinking hard about those memories. The footsteps behind her slowly became faint, although she doubted that her pursuers had actually stopped their search. 

In fact, she was so absorbed in listening for their footsteps, she never noticed the figure leaning against a street light until she crashed into him, sending them both down in a tangle of arms and legs.

* * *

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid! I could've gotten _hurt_ or—" He stopped as he recognized the figure on top of him. She gasped as emerald green eyes stared into her dark brown ones. 

Both of them stared at each other, each remembering with sudden clarity all the events that had happened before this.

The footsteps could be heard vaguely in the distance, but growing ever louder with each passing moment.

He was the first to slowly say something.

"_Yuffie_?"

* * *

Hey, how'd ya like it? This might be a good time to go write a review for it...points furiously at the "Write Review" button 

I'll probably write one more chappie for this, then it'll be finito...

* * *


	2. As Lovers Go

**A/N**: yep, so next chappie. Theres more of this note at the bottom. This chappie is kinda short, but I thought it worked pretty well. I was listening to Daphne Loves Derby while writing, and they have really good break up songs, so one of the things Reno says is from their songs. If ya can find it, um, i'll high five you.

Disclaimer: I'm broke. If I owned FFVII, do you think i'd be broke?

* * *

"_Yuffie?_" 

The one word spoken seemed to echo through the cold air. All she did, though, was continue to stare into those emerald green depths.

Then slowly she realized that it was snowing, and she was actually lying on top of Reno. To top it all off, the footsteps sounded really close.

She started to get up.

* * *

He watched her get up in one fluid motion, admiring her grace. A hand was offered to him, and he took it. 

"Yuffie, we…..we really need to talk," he managed to say.

"I know that you don't want to hear me, but I need to tell you something."

* * *

"Sure, Reno," she replied. She stared at his feet; it seemed too hard to look into those eyes again. 

She knew that this was going to be painful, but they did really need to talk.

If only those pursuers would stop for this, she thought.

* * *

Fate, however, had decided otherwise. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart had been searching for Yuffie all night. As they approached the streetlight, both of them saw Yuffie. 

They also saw the red head in the blue suit.

Fearing for the worst, they got ready for battle.

* * *

She looked up from his feet, and saw two figures approaching from the shadows. 

As they got closer, she realized who they were and what they were going to do.

"No! Stop!" she shouted.

* * *

Before he could react to her shout, he felt a hand on his ponytail. 

Then he was getting pulled backwards, and he found a sword at his throat

"What are you doing here, Turk?"

"I….Yuffie…."

"Turk, answer me!" The sword pressed harder. Blood dripped down onto his crumpled white shirt.

"Cloud, stop! Let him go!" She yelled at the blond.

Cloud let go, and Reno fell on the ground for the second time that night. Finding no hand offered, he wearily pushed himself off the snow, and in front of her.

* * *

A lone tear ran slowly down her face as he stepped in front of her. 

"Yuffie……all I wanted to say…..was that I miss you," he said haltingly, tears now running freely down his face too. "I miss the way I felt when you were around, I miss making you laugh, I miss your summer perfume. I haven't had a cigarette or anything alcoholic since that day. I haven't been able to sleep or eat."

Taking her hand in his, he kissed it.

"All I wanted to say was that I miss you. You loved me even though I didn't deserve it."

He walked off, into the dark, slowly becoming a shadow in the twilight.

She stood in the glow of the streetlight, with a shocked expression and tears running down her face.

* * *

He made it back to his apartment when the first tendrils of dawn appeared over the horizon, where he found his co-workers actually worried about him for once. 

He calmly suffered their questions, only saying that he was "out", not even replying to where he had gotten a cut on his neck that was still bleeding.

Attempting to get to his room, he noted that everything seemed like it was in slow motion.

He made it as far as the doorframe. Slumping down, he began to sob.

He sat there as the sun rose, with his head down, watching as tears fell into his lap.

* * *

She sat against a wall in a dark alleyway, tears falling, much like his. 

"I……miss you too…..Reno," she thought.

* * *

A/N: So this is the next chappie. If you like it...review! If you review, you get a cookie of your choice!

Do I like using those line/ruler thingys too much?

Thankie muchly for everyone who did review the last chappie, and due to sienna and evangelina, i'll write a couple more for this one...i'm still deliberating whether the ending is going to be happy or sad, i'm leaning towards happy.


	3. Disregard the Past Few Days

A/N: So, third chappie up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it! All you guys are awesome, seriously. On another note, i betcha this chappie is kinda predictable, but i like it. Yuffie and Reno's actions are supposed to mirror each other...and blame any spacing issues on the edit thing i'm forced to use.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

He was running. He didn't know why, all he knew was that he had to get away as fast as he could. He realized that, but he knew he was tiring fast.

As he tried to breathe, he felt a hand on his leg.

* * *

He woke up with a jolt, snapping his head back and hitting it against the doorframe.

Wincing, he looked around the apartment. Everything looked like it did last night.

Rude was staring at him.

"What?"

"You were muttering in your sleep, then your leg twitched, and you woke up. I'm not even going to mention last night, because that was weird beyond belief. Something is happening with you, Reno, and even Elena is starting to notice."

He started to get up, trying to get out of the apartment. He knew that Rude wanted answers, and he wasn't prepared to give them right now.

Rude, unfortunately, knew what he was trying to do and blocked the door.

"Reno…..you kept saying the name 'Yuffie' in your sleep over and over again. Please promise me that you won't be around Avalanche."

He stood there for a moment, thinking of the best phrase to put his reply in.

"I….can't promise that, Rude."

* * *

As sunlight streamed through her bedroom, she slowly awoke, feeling happy and refreshed.

Then she remembered the events of the night before, and that immediately changed her mood.

She yawned, and followed the smell of pancakes into the Avalanche common room, where she found Tifa and Cloud.

"Hi Yuffie!"

"Hey Tif, what's up with the pancakes?"

"Um….nothing! We just wanted to make you something!"

She smirked. Yeah, right.

"Whaddya want?"

"Well, I was wondering….why were you with Reno, of all people?"

"So _that's_ what this is about?"

"……Well……."

"For your information Tifa, all I did was run into him at the streetlight. Literally. Why would you care anyways?"

"Well, just promise me that you'll never run into that murderer again."

She thought about her reply for a second.

"I can't promise that, Tifa."

* * *

He had gotten out of the apartment, and took to walking again. Since it was noon, people were out on their lunch break, and he got many weird looks because of his bloody and rumpled clothes.

He casually walked the streets, eventually making it to an overlook where one can see the ocean. He sighed.

This had been the spot where they had had their first date.

* * *

After grabbing some pancakes, she had left the apartment as fast as she could. She didn't like being pumped for information or constantly stared at. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

She had said that she was going shopping, but she was really just going out to think.

The one thing she wanted was to be able to think without Tifa being there.

She walked along the harbor side, enjoying the view of the ocean.

* * *

He sat down on the bench that long ago, both of them had shared. On that night, it had been raining, he remembered, and he shared his jacket with her so they could be warm as they kissed.

Then, it had turned into disaster.

"Oh Yuffie," he mumbled, "if we had another chance, things would be different…"

Since he was looking the other way, he never saw the person that sat down on the bench next to him.

Then he looked over, and saw her.

* * *

While walking, she decided she needed a rest, and picked a bench randomly.

She sat down and stretched. Then she looked over and saw who she was sitting on the bench with.

"……Reno….I need to say something too."

He nodded, intent on every word she said.

"I miss you, too."

She reached over and took his hand, and kissed it.

They both smiled.

"Aren't you cold, Yuffie? It's almost in the negatives out here."

"Now that you mention it, it is_ really_ cold…"

She shivered.

"Here, Yuf, you're gonna catch a cold…"

He slowly wrapped his jacket around her, and she smiled in relief.

She moved closer and leaned up against him.

He looked over at her, she looked at him.

Right on that bench, they shared their last first kiss.

* * *

cha, so maybe one more chappie then its finished. Review please! 

I'm going on vacation and stuff, so I won't be back until Sept. I'm really really sorry...


End file.
